Every Blueberry Shrivels, Every Storm Runs Dry
by Stormstar LeSummer
Summary: Blueberry and Storm are two different rabbits leading two different warrens. But when Blueberry looses her home they run into Storm's group and quickly join forces. There's one problem: they can't decide who will be leader. ON HOLD


The cool spring breeze ruffled the deep green grass and my fur as it blew over the grassy area around the warren. The cool breeze felt great on my fur and I looked up at the canopy of leaves that protected me from the sun. I looked over at the rabbit sleeping next to me, her gray fur rising and falling at rhythm with her breathing. This was Moondance, my closest friend.

I bent over and bit into the grass. It tasted great, like fresh spring grass should. Spring was my favorite time of year, the only time of year where nothing was too hot or too cold and the grass was perfect and green.

I looked over at Moondance again, and almost jumped back in surprise when her brown eyes opened. She sat up and chuckled, clearly amused. "Why Blueberry, I never thought you would jump when I opened my eyes. Haven't you seen it a thousand times?"

I looked at my paws, clearly ashamed. "I was just surprised. I hadn't been expecting you to wake up like that."

Before Moondance could reply, the last rabbit I wanted to see appeared from the burrow. It was Captain of Owsla, Thunder.

Thunder was a big and burly rabbit. He could scare a rabbit who wasn't used to seeing someone as large as him or at least cause them to whimper. Even the strongest rabbits would be somewhat scared, because if you weren't careful, would could mistake Thunder for the Black Rabbit of Inle. Thunder was pitch black.

He marched towards us, a disgusted expression on his face. "Your time is over Blueberry! Leave!"

Moondance marched forward. I knew it wasn't smart to challenge Thunder, but Moondance would stick up for me. Moondance could stay out as long as she wanted, just because she was in love with one of the Owsla.

"Blueberry is my friend, and if I get special treatment, so should she!" Moondance stood nose to nose with Thunder, her brown eyes blazing in rage and in disgust.

Thunder let out a stubborn laugh. "You think I would give that special treatment like you? Blueberry hates everyone in the Owsla!"

I padded over to Moondance and gave her a warning look. "Moondance, give it up. I'll just go back underground."

Moondance looked at me then turned her gaze back to Thunder. "In that case, I'll go with her."

A victorious smile formed on Thunder's lips. I wanted to snarl in disgust, but said nothing. Unlike Moondance, I knew to keep my mouth shut in Thunder's presence. Moondance caught the hint and followed me underground.

Guarding the entrance to the warren at the end of the tunnel was Blaze, newly appointed Owsla member and Moondance's lover.

Blaze and I had once been good friends, but when he joined the Owsla the whole thing fell apart. In my warren rabbits that are in the Owsla are treated like royalty. Those who are not get treated like roadkill. But if you're a rabbit that is not in the Owsla but has a relationship with a rabbit that is in the Owsla are treated better. It's all because our Chief, Alder, thinks that's how the world should be run. I think differently.

For a second Blaze and my eyes met, and I could see the pain in them. _If you wanted to be my friend, you should have turned down the Owsla invitation! _ I jerked my head away and stuck my nose in the air. I wouldn't as much as look at him anymore. Such a good rabbit turned bad by Thunder and Alder's influence. It was disgusting.

There was another rabbit waiting behind Blaze, prepared to escort us to our burrow. (Moondance and I shared one) He began to talk but I simply ignored him and walked to my burrow.

At first sight it would look large and roomy, but once entered you were proved wrong. The burrow was so small that if a rabbit was to stand up on their hind feet, their ears would be crunched down just so they could stand up. Another thing about not being in the Owsla: you get a horrible burrow and aren't allowed to fix it up. You heard me, Moondance and I can't make it larger. Alder is out of his mind that is certain. But nobody will dare challenge his will; the Owsla would come and most likely kill you. It's happened before, and that's why nobody challenges him anymore.

I crouched down and tried to make room for Moondance while still trying to stay comfy. Moondance followed me in, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm so sorry about that Blueberry. Thunder can be so cruel at times…" she trailed off as she fell asleep.

Even though it was the middle of the day, when our silflay time was over, we fell asleep. And when everyone fell asleep we would sneak out and silflay some more under the clear night sky.

I laid my head on my paws, closed my eyes, and the black wave of sleep washed over me.

I opened my eyes to find myself outside under the night sky. I was thinking I was outside on one of my secret silflays with Moondance, but this was nowhere near our home. A lone rabbit sat outside, gazing up at the night sky.

This rabbit's fur was silver. I couldn't tell if it was silver just because she was in the moonlight, or she really had silver fur. I could tell that there were three black stripes going across her back. Her left forepaw was white, and she had blue eyes. This was a very strange rabbit.

I pressed closer to this rabbit and caught a word of what they were saying. "Tonight is the night. I will leave with my friends tonight. We will follow Frith and pray he leads us to the spot by the river."

I almost gasped in shock. This rabbit was planning on leaving their warren? Even though my warren was so horrible, I never even dared to think about gathering up a group and leaving. But it appeared this rabbit was.

Then another rabbit crawled out of the burrow. Unlike the silver rabbit, this rabbit looked completely normal. Their fur was a dull brown, just like her eyes. Except on her forehead was a white patch shaped like a star.

"So we leave tonight?"

The silver rabbit only nodded. "Yes Nutmeg. Tonight we leave. Gather everyone up, but avoid the sentries."

The brown rabbit named Nutmeg nodded. "I'll go get them."

Then the scene faded away, and I woke up. I gazed around the burrow. Moondance was awake and waiting at the entrance. She looked back and saw me. "Good you're awake Blueberry. The coast is clear. Time for another late night silflay."

I nodded and followed her as she exited the burrow.

Moondance stopped outside of the burrow and looked around. No sign of any other rabbits. With the coast clear, we descended the tunnel that led outside and popped our heads out. Nobody was there. I made my way past Moondance and looked at the stars, still thinking of my strange dream. I closed my eyes and flopped down on the cool grass.

Moondance approached me and bit into some of the grass before lying down next to me. "Blueberry we need to talk," she said in a low voice.

I opened my brown eyes and looked at her. "Let me guess, you had a dream?"

Moondance's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she said in complete shock.

I looked at her, my eyes gazing into hers. "As it about a silver rabbit that was planning on leaving their warren?"

Moondance looked at me, her eyes like serious brown pools. "Yes, but I was a brown rabbit named Nutmeg. I was like the silver rabbit's minion."

I closed my eyes and thought this over. Moondance had dreamed she was Nutmeg? This was all a little too strange for me to take in at once. "I dreamed I was looking at the scene from above. I wasn't a rabbit at all."

"Or were you? You could have been another rabbit from their warren spying on them."

I thought it over for a moment and realized Moondance could be right. "I think you may be right about that," I replied, looking at her. Then I gave Moondance a serious look. "Maybe we should gather up a group and leave too."


End file.
